forcejourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tars Alin
Tars Alin a human scoundrel, entrepenuer and hero. He was one of the longest-lasting and most influencial allies to a certain group of adventurers, founding during the Clone Wars. His sarcastic nature and extreme skill in all things combat and trickery related, Tars helped the group with anything from transport to heavy support. Tars first ship was called Money, ''a vessel he purchased following his first big break. Later, he traded in this ship for another he dubbed the ''Tars I, which would go on to serve him in the Bloodlust Civil War. Galactic records indicate a Morganian named Ellestar Alin to be an ancient ancestor of Tars. Childhood As a child, Tars worked various jobs, including at a Coruscanti cantina owned by Bajo Daf. His father, Hedrick, worked at a shipyard on Corellia, and he got some much needed experience there. Both his parents were killed, causing him to go into a life of adventuring. Tars grew up to be a thief, scoundrel, pilot, and scout. Early Adventures During his adventures, he eventually met the group, giving them advice, help, support; sometimes even guidance. Tars stole a large sum of money from chancellor—Emperor Palpatine himself, using it to finance the group's operations on Montu Cordu. It was there that he met his wife. Tars became the Navy commander in the Montu Cordu army. Later Adventures Good friends with Sev Gra'tua, Tars married Sev's wife's best friend, Josey. She died giving birth to their son, Aelias, during the final battle that resulted in the downfall of Montu Cordu's rebel activities. Harene, Sev's sister, was later romantically involved with him. After his position as fleet commander was taken away by necessity, Tars came into the ownership of The Golden Card, a pazaak cantina on Naboo, which the group used as a base. Tars had to make the tough decision to give up his son, Aelias, to Candrai Enn'ado and Tamor'a for training; having learned that his son was Force Sensitive. Wishing for his son to be all that he could not, Tars ultimately decided to let Aelias in the Jedi's care. Incident in the Unknown Regions Tars' pain was short lived. In an asteroid trip to the Unknown Regions, the Empire appeared and fired upon the ship carrying Tars and other group members. The others were seriously injured and crippled, but Sev and Tars were killed, locked inside the cargo hold. Love Interests During his lifetime, Tars had a number of romantic affairs: *Jordan - a partner-in-crime and one time love interest. *''Twi'lek woman'' - During the group's stay on Montu Cordu, Tars initiated a relationship with a local Twi'lek. She was a talented cook and frequently made meals for Tars. However, their relationship did not last. *Josey - Mandalorian bride and mother of Aelias. Died shortly after birth, during Bloodlust Civil War. *Harene Gra'tua - Sev's sister; ended at Tars' death. Behind the Scenes Tars Alin was one the first consistent Non-Player Characters in the Star Wars: Force Journey campaign. Category:NPCs